


Bishop and Knight

by purplesk



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死對頭往往是最瞭解你的人</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bishop and Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbell/gifts).



> 獻給貝魯的文，依照貝魯的指定寫了黑幫Charles的設定，以及清臣給的建議，也將Erik設定成另一個黑幫的老大。

　　歹路走多了，或許遇上的不是條子，而是拿錢奉命行事的殺手——最麻煩的是遇上政府默可的殺手，例如情報單位的傢伙們。

　　他在開了三槍後發現，他們所面對的人並非泛泛之輩，念頭急轉直下，幹他們這行的，最需要的就是能在最短的時間內做出不一定是最好、但是能脫險的決定，即便這可能會損失一些弟兄，但能保住更多的人的性命。有一輛車在他思索的同時突然大剌剌地殺了進來，駕駛者故意擋住了他們與殺手之間的視線，讓前者能有幾秒鐘溜走、讓後者損失幾發子彈費用。

　　他與身邊的心腹互別的一眼，心腹用眼神示意，接著心腹故意跑出車子遮蔽的視野，讓殺手們有那麼零點幾秒將槍口對準錯誤的人選；而他快速打開副駕駛座的門鑽了進去。心腹邊往殺手的方向開了兩槍，邊跑到另一個遮蔽物躲避接下來的槍林彈雨，而他鑽進坐上車的那瞬間——甚至還沒沾到坐墊的皮製品——不知從何而來的車子立刻直線倒退，轉瞬之間車子急速彎衝出槍擊現場。

　　甩彎的動作讓他有一陣小小地暈眩，並且不小心撞到了車窗玻璃，但這不打緊，反正他本人無大礙，挪動到較舒服的坐姿後，他立即掏出手機撥打幾通電話調派人員做支援。

　　

　　「來不及了。」坐在駕駛座上的人淡淡地說著。

　　

　　此時他才有機會看清楚到底來者何人，而這確實也有點出乎他的意料之外。要不是駕駛座上的人正在開車，而他手搭著的方向盤正是他們倆的救命仙丹，他絕對會立刻拿起方才收回腰際的槍直接對準駕駛者的太陽穴——不一定要擊發，但是有足夠的威脅作用，雖然他知道駕駛者敢這樣冒險開車過來，同時也表示駕駛者根本不怕他的恐嚇。

　　他做了一個深呼吸，並且腦袋飛速地運算著，為什麼這次的計畫會曝光？他難得離開自己的地盤來到隔壁國家親自查看那批貨，依照他自己的個性及左右手的細膩思考，他們的行動絕對不可能被條子查到。轉了轉眼珠，他瞥了抹冷漠的視線。

　　

　　「是你。」

　　「對我有任何好處嗎？」駕駛者微笑，危險意味的那種，「我的朋友。」

　　

　　他們才不是什麼狗屁朋友。

　　真要說起來，他們之間的關係很微妙，有時融洽有時如履薄冰，不過大多數時間他們是彼此的死對頭，即便他們都對身邊的人所喜愛的性愛姿勢及做愛的癖好瞭若指掌。大概也是這種說不清楚到底是什麼關係的關係，讓彼此的勢力戰戰兢兢又充滿好奇。

　　在他想要開口之前，駕駛座上的亦敵亦友將車速放慢。他的直覺發出警告，一隻手摸到槍枝另一隻手正在猶豫是否要拉下安全帶。

　　

　　駕駛座上的人晀了他一眼，神秘地笑了笑，「坐穩了。」接著，方向盤急速打轉，車上的兩人因牛頓第一運動定律而一起傾斜。

　　

　　男人抽出槍，駕駛者亦然，後者將槍口朝車窗外對準遲疑的追趕車輛，接著駕駛者在眨眼之間扣下扳機，一切像是慢動作重播似的，男人在心裡默數了三聲槍響，並在車子被物理定律甩出去演出個人仰車翻之前，他穩住方向盤讓汽車打個了漂亮的圓後，駕駛者收回槍拿回方向盤的主控權，踩下油門，他們再度恢復狂妄的直線奔馳。

　　男人瞅了眼後照鏡，確定他們已經甩開追兵——那輛倒楣的車子打了轉，翻側在路旁。當然，有可能還有其他的討厭鬼，只是他們彼此的手下都精明的很，肯定在他們互相掃視對方又揶揄彼此的同時，為他們的老大掃除障礙。

　　

　　「你槍法變準了。」誇獎。

　　「你腦袋變遲鈍了。」回嘴。

　　

　　他揉了揉太陽穴，在心中嘆氣嘴角卻上揚。即便全世界都出賣他，但駕駛座上的人也不會做出這種事——就算他們是彼此的眼中釘。當然，身邊這位看起來像大學教授的傢伙不知是如何得知自己的確切方位，但男人大概也能料到，這整件事情會像滾雪球一般越滾越嚴重。

　　不過，不打緊。反正他現在知道Charles Xavier也被撥了一身髒水，他們兩現在又被丟在同一艘……獨木舟上了。是的，只有他們兩人，純粹字面上的意思。

　　車子在男人思索著接下來的計畫時停止。他抬眼望了望周遭的環境，非常單純的住宅區，可能是某一間安全屋，男人覺得打趣，果然是Charles Xavier，到處都有他能躲藏之處，就像是全世界各地都會有中國城一樣方便又逗趣。

　　駕駛座上的青年開了車門，逕自下車，彷彿不把男人放在眼裡、當作空氣似的，他絲毫不理會男人的疑心，打開大門就走了進去，像回到自己舒適的老家一樣。

　　他瞥了眼手上的機器傳回來的訊息，心腹以及其他弟兄都安全無恙，也是被『善心人士』搭救了。這下子有趣了。死對頭在自己面臨大敵時出手相助，並且還好人做到底，把自己帶回了安全屋、還賣了個大人情救了自己的手下們。

　　做他們這行的，沒什麼一定要遵守的規定，但是義氣及情義是絕對的大原則。一報還一報，他人對自己以惡相待，必定加倍奉還之；別人對自己有恩，也必定數倍報答。

　　而這下子他可欠了Charles Xavier一個大恩情，該如何回報呢？瞇起眼，他的手指敲了敲黑色手機的金屬殼，接著，他勾出一抹意謂深長的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　每一個喘息都為此空間帶來更多的情色味道，親吻從後頸沿著脊骨下滑，在腰窩附近逗留繾綣。手指探進熟悉且眷戀的洞穴，為接下來的衝刺做開拓的先驅。他們之間不需要有太多的言語，這是一種彼此瞭然於心的默契，唇瓣在彼此都熟識的肌膚上徘徊，彷彿正在讀取上一次在對方身上留下來的自己的痕跡。

　　手指探索的熱度、深度令男人覺得自己快要把持不住，而對方在此刻轉過身來，用手攀住自己的後頸，讓彼此的唇瓣纏綿悱惻。男人將對方的雙腿掰開，掛在自己腰際上，並有點蠻橫地闖了進去。首次的闖蕩總是讓彼此感到又痛又爽快，身下人扭動了腰，試著將男人吸進更多，而男人任由他予取予求，雙手捧住對方的臀瓣，並將身下人拉近讓那可愛又緊緻後洞含進自己更多、自己能埋入更深。

　　男人總是忍不住地的在想，為什麼身下人的後穴被自己多次蹂躪後還是能保持如此又緊又濕的良好狀態？他邊想著邊用力地抽插，換取更多身下人毫不掩飾的、帶著點哭音的呻吟。良好的配樂會帶來更賣力的表演，男人用力地頂往讓身下人全身發顫的點，配合著自己心裡的節拍朝那小點衝撞，並感覺到身下人的挺立興奮地抖動著，不斷流出前液，來回沾留在自己的肚腹上。

　　他想操翻對方，而他每次都會把自己的想法付諸實行。身下人在自己故意撞擊前列腺時，也蓄意夾了夾自己，這讓男人倒抽一口氣，並決定要更狠狠地懲罰這位表面上溫雅自信但私下頑皮又愛挑逗自己的Charles Xavier。身下人咬了自己的肩膀，大概是因為不斷被激起高潮感，讓他想要發洩一點沒由來的怨憤所以做的小小報復，男人不在意，反正他的肩膀也不是第一次留下Charles Xavier的齒痕。

　　

　　「Erik。」每次聽見他喚著自己的名，總是讓男人感覺心神蕩漾，尤其是在操著他時聽到他暈呼呼地喚著自己的名諱時。

　　「你忘了吃飯嗎？」畢竟是愛捉弄他的Charles Xavier，這傢伙調侃著自己並露出挑釁的笑容。

　　

　　孰可忍孰不可忍。任何男人都不喜歡被嘲弄性能力。Erik Lehnsherr瞇起眼，接著故意往那敏感點施力頂弄、衝撞。效果不錯，至少Charles Xavier現在只能哼哼地發出斷斷續續的淫叫聲，而不是壞心地嘲弄自己。

　　

　　「你會為你說的付出代價。」男人俯身，在身下人耳畔細語。

　　「哈……」Charles Xavier撫上男人的臉頰，並故意在他嘴上輕啄，「別讓我失望。」嘴角的弧度微微上揚。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles Xavier沒有菸癮，應該說，只有當他與Erik Lehnsherr兩人共處時，他偶爾會抽走Erik的菸抽個幾口。像大學教授的青年一絲不掛地倚在落地窗邊——將自己暴露在危險之下並不是他會做的事，除非他有百分之百安全的把握。不過有時Charles Xavier會冒點險，畢竟他擁有著不按牌理出牌且熱愛冒險的個性。

　　男人撐著頭斜躺看著眼前的美景，倚著窗邊的人身上多了些許深淺不一的紅褐色——男人對自己的作品十分賞識。他看著Charles Xavier叼著一根沒有點著的菸，目光放在遙遠的窗外。起身，他走了過去，伸手把Charles Xavier撈進懷中，右手滑下去握住對方的分身，套弄、撫摸。

　　Charles Xavier笑了兩聲，用手肘把男人推開。他眼中的情緒有點複雜，男人一時之間無法讀透。

　　

　　「借個火。」他說。

　　

　　男人用眼神示意自己的西裝，而他看著Charles Xavier走了過去——步伐還算穩健，男人決定等會兒再把他拽回床上多操幾回——伸手摸進男人的西裝內袋。

　　Charles Xavier摸出來的不是打火機，而是一枚白色主教。挑眉，他忖了忖，然後像是疼惜又像眷戀似的輕輕摸著那枚棋子。男人走了過去，一把撈住Charles Xavier，這位讓他又愛又恨的『白色主教』，並將他丟到床上，自己也撲跌在床。Charles Xavier一個翻身，將Erik Lehnsherr壓在身下，自己坐到男人的身上，而男人的半勃正好抵在他的臀縫，他刻意前後滑動刺激男人的感官。

　　Erik Lehnsherr伸手扶在身上人的腰際，而他發現Charles Xavier正拿著那顆白主教在他的手臂上移動，這讓男人感覺玩味，他停下動作等待Charles Xavier的出牌。白主教從手臂滑動，經過男人的鎖骨，往胸肌的方向前進，故意在乳尖處打了個圈，邁向腹部的線條。

　　男人抬眼，對上了勁敵的晶藍色視線，後者下意識舔了舔嘴唇，手持著白主教又折返回胸口附近，並在男人的心臟處停下。

　　

　　「Checkmate。」他說。

　　

　　Erik執起那隻拿著白主教的手，湊近嘴旁，親吻。

　　他們第一次的相遇，是在公園的對奕，棋逢敵手的彼此展開了津津有味的廝殺。Charles的主教闖進Erik的國王身旁，而Erik的騎士準備吃下Charles的國王。那盤到底誰輸誰贏？已經成了無解的謎——剛好有位孩子在公園跑來跑去並莽撞地撞到了棋盤，棋子全撒在地上，而他們兩人相視而笑。

　　首次的較勁，少了點計算，多了點天真。他們彼此心知肚明。

　　Charles俯身主動吻了Erik，彷彿得知彼此都正在回憶那盤棋。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Charles再度張眼時，他看見Erik已著裝完畢，正在調整自己的領子。被注視的人發現了注視者的目光，他轉頭，讓彼此的視線交集幾秒，並拿起Charles的丟在桌上的車鑰匙——鑰匙圈上只有一隻車鑰匙，還有一個黑色騎士。

　　在離開之前男人朝還懶洋洋躺在床上的人走了過去，俯身，他親吻Charles的頭，以及他殷紅雙唇。

　　

　　「我想你不介意。」晃了晃手上的鑰匙，換來Charles在自己的唇上咬了一口，他笑著，帶著點神秘，「我會順便幫你把後車廂的傢伙處理掉。」轉身，男人離開晶藍色的視線範圍。

　　

　　Charles Xavier沒多說什麼，他起了身走到窗邊看著男人走進車內，發動引擎，踩下油門，車子呼嘯離去。

　　Charles笑了笑，決定躺回床上補眠。

　　不管是以前也好、現在也好甚至未來也罷，他們都深知，Erik的西裝內袋裡會躺著一顆白主教，而Charles的車鑰匙上總有個黑騎士。他們以某一種形式，霸佔了彼此心中最重要的那塊，而全世界都知道，這如此招搖、如此露骨卻又莫名彆扭的帶著較勁味道的示愛——專屬Erik與Charles，無可仿冒。

　　

　　

　　

　　FIN


End file.
